Hungary
Hungary (Hungarian: Magyarország) is the 50th Character in Head Soccer and was added with India and Hong Kong in Update 3.2 in January 2015. He is a 5 Star Character in Arcade. Appearance Hungary has grey hair with small blue eyes, a small nose, a small mouth and big ears. He also wears a red mask as a head piece. Hungary loses this when the player clicks on the Power Button or when he is kicked by the opponent. He looks like a knight in the Middle Ages. Power Button Effect When Hungary's Power Button is activated, he will transform into a knight in silver armour. He smashes his Golden sword on the ground and there comes a current of Cameroon's Power Shot moving towards the opponent. Also, Hungary sometimes throws his sword at the opponent which makes him unconscious. Power Shots Air Shot: Monster Shot Hungary's Power Shot in the air is called Monster Shot. If Hungary uses it there, he yells "monster, monster," and a monster with Hungary on it will come. The monster makes his belly big and pushes the air to his mouth. After that he opens his mouth and there comes a beam out of his mouth. Later, the ball comes. The opponent has to jump on the right time and counter it. You can also jump to the ball and then it will be almost every time an own goal. If the opponent touches the ball he will be a skeleton. Hungary then, jumps off the monster and can walk to the ball and score. This power shot lasts for around 3 or 4 seconds. In Fight Mode, this power shot can remove up to 30 hp of your opponent. Ground Shot: Rotating Monster Shot Hungary's Power Shot on the ground is called Rotating Monster Shot. Hungary yells: "Summon!" A rotating monster with Hungary on it rotates to the opponent. When the opponent touches the monster he will be a skeleton for 5 seconds. The opponent has to jump and counter it on the right time, however this Power Shot can easily become an own goal, just like the Air Shot. You have to jump at the right moment and touch the monster. Then Hungary jumps off the Monster and can't stop the ball anymore. This Power Shot lasts for 2-3 seconds Counter Attack: Jousting Shot Hungary's Counter Attack is called Jousting Shot. Hungary rides on a gold-blue horse with a jousting lance and he charges towards the opponent, and if the opponent blocks it but does not counter it, he/she will disappear. Just like the Air Shot and Ground Shot, this Counter Attack can easily become an own goal. When Hungary jumps on the Horse, you have to wait on Hungary. Then he will charge to you. You have to jump on the right time and touch Hungary's Horse. The ball flies to Hungary's goal and he isn't able to stop the ball anymore. Hungary's Counter Attack lasts for 3 seconds. Costume: Green Lasers Costume Hungary wears the Green Lasers Costume. After some seconds, three lasers come out of his costume, and when the opponent touches it, he will get electrocuted. This is an SS Rank costume and you can buy it for 2,200,000 Points after winning against Cyborg in Survival with this Costume. Unlock Requirements To unlock Hungary, you must win the Head Cup without Jump or pay 4,900,000 Points for him. France or Thailand are more preferable as compared to other characters because they have a good ground shot. You could also use Nepal, because his robot will help get the balls at a normal height characters normaly can not reach. You can also use Spain because his Power Shot will raise you to the air and easily score goals. History Tips *It is not hard to make Hungary score against himself. You must jump to the monster and the ball comes after him causing him to score himself. *He is quite a good character to use in the Fight Mode. His power button effect covers almost the half of the field and it does a lot of damage. His air shot does some damage before the ball is released (The ball itself does a lot of damage too). Trivia *He is the last character with grey hair. Other characters with grey hair are Devil, Australia and Pluto. *He is the only character in the game to have a Middle Aged theme. However, Greece depicts a person from ancient times. *Hungary is the 21st European character in the game. *Hungary is the boss of Stage 25 in Death Mode. *He, along with Denmark, The Netherlands, Colombia, Ecuador, Nepal, Mon-K, WatermelBot and PumpKill are the only bosses which can't be found on later stages. *He is the sixth character that has a power button effect in the field, but doesn't have it in the "end match" image, the other characters are Greece, Sweden, Z, Switzerland, Pluto, India, Ecuador and Nepal. Category:Characters Category:European Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gray Haired Characters Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Characters from Update 3.2 Category:Characters with Power Button Effects Category:Characters With a Knockable Costume Category:Animated Characters Category:Characters with Multiple Power Shots Category:Characters that Own a Standard Costume Category:Bosses in Death Mode Category:Electric Characters Category:Characters Wearing a Headcloth Category:Characters with Mobility